Code Red
by Wish On A Bone
Summary: Alex finds out she's pregnant... but Morgan dumped her nearly three weeks ago! Will Morgan shape up and come back to Alex, or will he keep being a douche-bag and leave her all alone? (I don't know yet- I haven't gotten that far!)
1. Chapter 1

She was late. She was never late- her period, that was. _Maybe my breakup with Morgan is still stressing me out- I need to get a hobby._ But when she was perfectly happy and it still hadn't come five days later, she began to panic. _Calm yourself, Mchugh._ But she took a test anyways, just to be sure. Plus sign. _Uh-oh…_ She took two more. The second had the same little blue plus sign, and the third literally spelled out Pregnant. _Oh shit, time to panic_. "She muttered to her stomach, "I guess it's just you and me kid. Now we have to figure out how to tell my dad."

3 DAYS LATER, JOHN CASEY'S APARTMENT

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"Pregnant, Dad…" seeing his seething rage, she jumped up in anger. "You think I'm not pissed about this!? Three days ago, I found out I'm going to be a fucking single mom! So go take your anger somewhere fucking else!" And with that, she left, making sure to slam the door so hard a window broke. He sat down on his couch and grunted angrily, "Morgan Grimes, you are a dead little bitch when I see you next… but no." And with that, he got up to go pay Morgan a visit- unbeknownst to him, Alex had the same idea.


	2. Chapter 2

John Casey was not a happy man. He generally wasn't, but Alex's news just made him even more mad. He wasn't mad at _her_ at all; no, he was paying a visit to her child's father/ex-boyfriend, Morgan Grimes.

BANG BANG BANG. "OPEN UP MORON!"

Morgan came to the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"What do I want? I want my daughter to stop moping around, and I want you two to have a serious talk about things." By now Morgan was more than annoyed.

"Specify _what_ things!"

"That's not my place to say. All I'm going to say is get over to her apartment," he pulled out a gun, "or I shoot you."

He grumbled under his breath, but agreed anyways and got in his car.

* * *

Morgan's POV

So he got in his car and went to Alex's apartment. Irritated, he knocked on the door and it opened instantly. "Oh, um, hi Morgan- what are you doing here?"

"Cut the crap, your dad sent me here. Said we needed to talk about "serious things."

"Oh yeah, we do. Come in."

"I have other things to do, so let's hurry this up."

"Ok, I get it, no beating around the bush."

"Alex-"

"I'm pregnant Morgan, and it's yours. You got me pregnant while we were still together."

"WHAT!? You're kidding... this is just a trick to get me back together with you!"

"No, I'm not! I can show you the test!" Alex replied looking like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, I would really appreciate that." So she went and got the test, and began crying. Morgan was stunned. "What the hell are we gonna do?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I honestly don't know, but I do know one thing. I am NOT getting an abortion. I am keeping this baby whether you want to be a part of its life or not, OK?"

"I...I need some time to think about this. Same time here tomorrow?"

"Sure... bye Morgan."

A few minutes after he left, she sent a text to her dad.

Alex: I told him

Casey: How did he take it?

Alex: Not well, he freaked out and left. Said he'd be back tomorrow, but I don't believe him.

Casey: If he doesn't, I'll find him.

Alex: Sorry about your window earlier... and the screaming.

Casey: It's fine, the window is being fixed right now. But can you come to my apartment please? I need to talk with you.

Alex: OK...

So she went to her dad's apartment, where the window was indeed fixed.

"It's about Morgan, and it's also classified. You can't tell ANYONE, ok?"

"Ok."

"Do you remember when I told you about Chuck being the intersect?"

"Yeah, but what does he have to do with this?"

"Not him. The Intersect program itself. Someone sent a copy of a faulty Intersect to the CIA, and Morgan got it. This one was designed to completely erase emotions."

"You're saying the father of my child didn't abandon me, but the Intersect did?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Can you get it out of his head, please? I need the real Morgan back. And from what I'm understanding, the bad copy of the Intersect needs to come out of his head and he'll be back to normal. Right?"

"I'll talk to the Bartowskis tonight and we'll start working on it first thing in the morning, alright?"

"But didn't you say that he sold himself to your girlfriend's company? Wouldn't it be hard to convince him to come back if he still doesn't have any emotions?"

Casey turned pink and said "First of all she's _not_ my girlfriend, and second, I have my ways of convincing him." he replied cracking his knuckles.

"Dad, _no violence._ I need him alive for this to work!"

"Can I at least tranq him if he refuses?"

"As a last resort, Dad, and _only_ as a last resort."


End file.
